VERA AM MITTAG
by huebsch-haesslich
Summary: VERA AM MITTAG - SNAPE und LOCKHART bei VERA Lachkrampf garantiert - hoffentlich please reviews


Autor/in: --- hübsch_hässlich ---  
  
Disclaimer: Tjaaaa... Mir gehört nix leider nicht einmal das geile Studio von Vera *heuuulll*  
  
Betaleser/in: Ich habe leider keinen Betaleser oder in. Wer einen Fehler sieht (bestimmt der ganze Text) könnt ihr es mir ruhig schreiben. Vielleicht schreib ich's dann neu... mal gucken.  
  
EXTREME WICHTIG: Wenn Dein IQ fällt ( wegen des Textes ) kann ich nix dafür. ALSO: LESEN AUF EIGENE GEFAHR!!!!!  
  
UND JETZT WAS WAS BEDEUTET: ( sonst kommt man von vorne wie von hinten nicht draus )  
  
WICHTIGER ALS DIESES DUMME GESCHREIBSEL steht in (...)  
  
MACHEN steht in *...*  
  
soooooo das ist alles. Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spass beim Lesen :-) und wenn nicht, Pech gehabt *fies grins*  
  
Vera am Mittag:  
  
Vera:Willkommen! Heute ist das Thema ÜBERRASCHUNG! ICH LIEBE DICH!  
  
Mein erster Gast ist Gildory Lockhart!  
  
Lockhart kommt auf die Bühne und das Publikum klatscht sich tot und alle Frauen fallen in Ohnmacht.  
  
Lockhart: Hallo Leute, Mein Name ist Gildory Lockhart. Heute überrasche ich meinen Kollegen....und zwar dass ich ihn liebe!  
  
Vera kommt langsam zur Besinnung und steht wieder auf.  
  
Vera fragt: * empört * WAAAS, DU BIST SCHWUL?  
  
Lockhart: Jaaa... Er ist so süss und ich hoffe er liebt mich auch.  
  
Vera:Ja.. Er muss wohl wirklich gut aussehen wenn du wegen dem schwul wirst....  
  
Alsooo... Wie heisst denn der Typ, in den du verknallst bist?  
  
Lockhart: Nunja... er ist nicht der Hübscheste aber er hat eine Aura... so geheimnisvoll und und und... *schwelgt kurz in Snapes Beschreibung* Auf jedenfall: Er heisst Severus Snape. Ist das nicht ein schnuckliger Name? *hach*  
  
Vera: *monoton* Ja ja sehr schnucklig. wir holen am besten Severus Snape dazu....  
  
Publicum: *(nur Mädchen) schauen wer der "geheiminsvolle, gut aussehende" Mann sein soll.*  
  
Publikum: Wääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääää!!! Der hat ja fettige Haare.  
  
Snape:*setzt sich 2 Stühle weiter neben Gildory* Hallo ich bin Severus Snape und ich sollte überrascht werden.  
  
Vera: *ungläubig* DAS, ist der Mann???? (Gildory nickt) Nun dann, hast du eine Ahnung wer dich überraschen kann? Severus?  
  
Snape: *genervt* Natürlich! Der hier! (zeigt auf Lockhart, der blöde in die Welt grinst) Oder?  
  
Vera: Ehmm... jaaa! Kannst du dir vorstellen was Gildory dir sagen möchte?  
  
Snape: Nein! Und es intressiert mich nicht!  
  
Vera: Nun denn... Ich glaube du sagst es jetzt besser Severus.  
  
Lockhart: *dreht sich um und guckt in Snapes Augen* Nun ähh... Ich will dir sagen, dass ich in dich Verliebt bin.  
  
Snape: WAAASSSSS?????? DU SCHWULER SACK!!! ICH LIEBE DICH NICHT, HILFEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Snape rennt aus dem Studio.  
  
Vera: Holt ihn bitte wieder zurück... Danke. Also Gildory, Wie fühlst du dich?  
  
Lockhart: *flennt* Ich... Ich denke, er liebt mich nicht *schluchz* *schluchz*  
  
Vera: Ja es sieht fast so aus... es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Aber bist du dir sicher das du Schwul bist?  
  
nunja sonst könnten wir...  
  
Lockhart: NEIN! Ich bin schwul und werde Sevie immer lieben *schluchz* *schluchz*  
  
Vera: Wenn das so ist! (dreht sich zur Kamara) Wir werden gleich weiter reden... aber zuerst WERBUNG!  
  
NACH DER WERBUNG:  
  
Vera: So jetzt sind wir wieder zurück. ich fasse kurz zusammen: Gildory hat Severus die Liebe gestanden.  
  
Und Severus ist aus dem Studio gerannt. Doch Dank Herr, Sushi und Herr, Sparkel, unsere Bodyguards hat Severus gefunden und bringen ihn jetzt rein....  
  
*Herr Sushi und Herr Sparkel zerren Snape hinein*   
  
Snape: *schreit* ICH WILL NICHT!!!!  
  
Vera: Das sagen alle!!!!  
  
Lockhart: SO! Jetzt habe ich die Nase voll... Ich geb dich nicht so schnell auf Sevie!!! Ich mache Plan B!  
  
Vera *nervös* PLAN B? ehm ehm welcher Plan?  
  
Lockhart: *hört nicht auf sie und nimmt ihr Mikrofon* Liebe Kinder, geht bitte ca. 20 Min. weg vom Fernseher Vielen Dank! So und jetzt zu Plan B!  
  
Snape: *ist total geschockt* ( Gildory Lockhart machte einen Striptease! )  
  
Lockhart: *Strippt*  
  
Snape: *schreit panisch rum* Hör auf! Hör doch endlich auf oder willst du, dass ich BLIND werde?????  
  
Mädchen im Publikum: JAAAAAA MEHHHHRR!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! ZEIG MEHR SCHWUNG, WOOOW!!!!!  
  
Harry im Publikum: YEAAAHH SCHWULIIIIII!!!!!!  
  
Publikum: *klatscht im Tackt* *klatsch* SCHWUUULIIII!!!!! *klatsch* SCHWUUULIIII!!!!! *klatsch* SCHWUUULIIII!!!!!  
  
Lockhart: *zieht seine Hose aus*  
  
Publikum: BOAAA!  
  
Vera: Oh Shit!  
  
Snape: HILFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Lockhart: *hat nur noch einen pinken Tanga und pinke Strumpfhosen an*  
  
Lockhart: *hört nicht auf Snapes Hilferufe und tänzelt ( voll schwuchtelig natürlich ) um Snape herum*  
  
Dumbledore: *rennt auf die Bühne* Gildory! Lass Snape! NIMM MICH!!! JAAA BITTEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Vera: So ich glaube jetzt ist aber genug davon!!!  
  
Kameramann: *Zieht die Kamara widerwillig weg von dem Stripp* ( jaja er ist auch schwul )  
  
Vera: Mach die Kamera sofort aus.. NA LOS!!!  
  
Ende Kapitel 1  
  
Wird Dumbledore Lockhart bekommen? oder Lockhart Snape? Das wird im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet...  
  
MFG  
  
---- hübsch_hässlich ---- 


End file.
